Winterschlaf
by Mathra
Summary: „Der gute Whiskey..“, sagte Sirius und robbte ein Stück näher auf ihn zu. Dann packte er ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter und mit der anderen fasste er sein Kinn, kam noch näher und zog seine Zunge quer über Remus rechte Wange.RemusSirius, Slash


Titel: Winterschlaf

Autor: Mathra

Rating: T

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

Ich wollte mal probieren einen anderen Ton, als in meinen restlichen stories einzufangen. Laßt es mich doch wisen, ob es gelungen ist oder nicht. Kritik ist immer willkommen.

Winterschlaf 

Sie waren Freunde. Freunde, die zusammen wohnten. Freunde, die sich seit ihrer Kindheit kannten und Freunde, die gelegentlich miteinander schliefen.

So konnte man es einem Außenstehendem wohl am besten erklären. Nur würde er es niemals einem Außenstehendem erklären. Es ging nur ihn und Sirius etwas an. Niemand wusste davon, warum auch, es war nicht so als wenn sie es verheimlichen wollten, aber nicht einmal James hatte den geringsten Verdacht.

Manchmal wollte er es laut in die Welt hinausschreien, auf das es alle hören würden, aber dann machte er sich eine Tasse Tee, legte sich ins Bett, zog die Decke über den Kopf und fuhr wie ein Igel seine Stacheln aus, so dass er unverwundbar in seiner Höhle lag. Einmal kam Sirius in so einem Moment betrunken von einem Abend im Pub in sein Zimmer getorkelt auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem Remus selbst nicht wusste, was es war. Sirius hatte ihn ausgelacht, wie er zusammengerollt in seiner imaginären Rüstung da lag , so dass Remus ihn wie eine in die Enge getriebene Wildkatze angefaucht hatte und Sirius unverrichteter Dinge aus dem Zimmer gestolpert war. Den nächsten Tag hatten sie nicht mit einander gesprochen.

Ansonsten war es wirklich eine äußerst praktische Lösung. Remus bezahlte nur einen Bruchteil der Miete und hielt so gut es ging alles in Schuss. Anfangs war es ihm tatsächlich wie eine vorteilhafte Lösung vorgekommen. Mittlerweile zweifelte er jedoch daran.

Während Remus versuchte mit seinen Gelegenheitsjobs zumindest das Geld für seinen Mietanteil aufzubringen, lag Sirius den ganzen Tag auf dem abgewetzten Sofa in ihrer Wohnung, betrank sich abends im Pub und wartete auf die nächste Mission des Ordens. Manchmal brachte er eine Mädchen mit nach Hause und Remus konnte sie die halbe Nacht hindurch hören. Dann fuhr er seine Stacheln aus und versuchte in tiefen Winterschlaf zu verfallen.

Das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, es hörte sich so klinisch an, dachte Remus, war kurz nach ihrem Einzug gewesen. Lange nachdem James, Lily und Peter mehr schwankend als aufrecht stehend aufgebrochen waren und sie dabei waren alle restlichen Flaschen zu leeren, stolperte Sirius und schüttete den übriggebliebenen Inhalt einer Feuerwhiskey Flasche auf Remus, der auf dem Boden hockte und versuchte alle Falten seines linken Daumen zu zählen. Er zuckte zusammen als sich dir Flüssigkeit durch sein T-Shirt sog und von seinen Haarspitzen über sein Gesicht an seinem Hals hinunterlief.

Sirius ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und grinste ihn an.

„Du bist ganz nass." Er strich ihm das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Remus blickte an sich hinunter auf den dunkeln Fleck, der sich noch immer aus seiner Brust ausbreitete. Sirius starrte ebenfalls auf seine Brust, dann hob er den Blick und sah auf einen Punkt unter Remus Augen.

„Der gute Whiskey..", sagte Sirius und robbte ein Stück näher auf ihn zu. Dann packte er ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter und mit der anderen fasste er sein Kinn, kam noch näher und zog seine Zunge quer über Remus rechte Gesichtshälfte.

Remus öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber kein Laut entkam ihm. Sirius Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Viel besser als aus der Flasche…", murmelte er, während er Remus Gesicht zur anderen Seite drehte und auch an dieser mit seiner Zunge entlang fuhr.

Remus schloss die Augen, denn alles drehte sich. Die Nässe in seinem Gesicht verschwand nicht, sondern arbeitete sich von seiner Wange zu seiner Stirn und schließlich zu seinem Kinn vor.

„Mmh…", hörte er jemanden sagen.

Etwas warmes Feuchtes glitt von seinem Kinn an seinem Hals hinunter, eine Hand griff nach seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Der kühle Alkohol, der soeben noch seine Kehle benetzt hatte, wurde von dem warmen Etwas in etwas heißes Lebendiges verwandelt.

Eine Hand schob sich unbeholfen unter sein T-Shirt, immer höher und höher, bis sie über seine Brustwarze glitt. Remus sog zischend Luft ein, wie ein Ertrinkender, öffnete die Augen und blickte wild um sich. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht fokussieren, an den Rändern verschwammen die Farben und Konturen lösten sich auf.

Bevor er reagieren konnte, presste sich das nasse lebendige Etwas in seinen Mund und verlangte Einlass. Wie in einem tödlichen Kampf versuchte es mit aller Gewalt vorzudringen, während er versuchte seinen Mund zu zupressen, wie Schleusentore bei einer Sturmflut. Doch die Flut war stärker und Stück für Stück brachen seine Verteidigungslinien. Mit einem siegreichen Schnauben drang Sirius Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Er drückte sie beide zu Boden, bis er auf Remus lag, eine Hand noch immer in seinem Haar, die andere unter seinem T-Shirt.

Ihre Zungen kämpften miteinander, eng umschlungen, eine Art Todeskampf, den derjenige verlieren würde, der zuerst nachgab. Der Rest ihrer Körper folgte und sie rollten auf dem Boden hin und her, nicht darauf achtend wie viele Flaschen sie umwarfen und welche Gläser zerbrachen.

Jeder Sinn und Verstand war verschwunden, es gab nur noch diesen Augenblick, Sirius Zunge in seinem Mund, seine Hand in seinem Haar, sein Körper auf dem seinen, der immer größer werdende Druck.

So schnell wie es angefangen hatte, war es vorbei. Remus lag keuchend auf dem Boden, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, Sirius Arm noch auf seiner Brust.

So lagen sie gemeinsam da, doch genauso gut hätten sie in anderen Zeitzonen leben können. Remus wollte sich nie wieder bewegen und alles, was soeben passiert war, vergessen, restlos aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen.

Also blieb er liegen. Er blieb auch liegen, als sich Sirius neben ihm rührte. Er blieb liegen, als er hörte wie Sirius langsam und stöhnend aufstand. Und er blieb liegen, nachdem Sirius aus dem Zimmer geschlurft war und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schon lange zugefallen war. Er konnte später nie genau sagen, wie lange er in dieser Nacht auf dem Boden liegen geblieben war, aber als er endlich alle seine Glieder wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, er seine Augen geöffnet hatte und unsicher umherblickte, hatte sich der Himmel schon blutrot gefärbt und die Sonne würde bald aufgehen.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und bemerkte das Chaos, das sie beide angerichtet hatten, eigenartiger Weise war es ihm total egal, wie viele Gläser, Flaschen und Teppiche sie gestern zerstört hatten. Er kroch unter die Dusche und ließ den heißen Strahl auf seinen Rücken prasseln bis er wieder das Gefühl hatte zu leben, dann schleppte er sich in sein Bett und vergrub sich in seiner Höhle.

Er sah Sirius die folgenden zwei Tagen nicht, und als er am dritten Morgen in die Küche kam und Sirius an seinem Platz saß, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, deutete nur noch ihr linkisches Nicken und ihr verkrampfter Umgang miteinander darauf hin, dass das ganze nicht nur eine flüchtige Phantasie gewesen war.

Sie sprachen nicht über das, das vorgefallen war. Auch nach den nächsten Malen schlichen sie in ihre Zimmer, unter die Dusche und gingen sich aus dem Weg. Wenn sie die anderen trafen, war alles wie immer. Niemand schöpfte Verdacht.

Sie waren Freunde. Freunde, die zusammen wohnten. Freunde, die sich seit ihrer Kindheit kannten und Freunde, die gelegentlich miteinander schliefen.

* * *

Zuerst wusste Remus nicht genau, was es war. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht war es die Art und Weise, in der er sich, wenn sie fertig waren, noch für kurze Zeit an Sirius schmiegte. Oder das er sich fragte, wie es wohl wäre, Sirius zu küssen, richtig zu küssen, langsam, faul und träge und nicht gehetzt und high auf der Suche nach schneller Erlösung.

Sirius brachte immer noch regelmäßig Mädchen mit nach Hause. Doch manchmal kam er, nachdem er sie fort geschickt hatte, wie ein reumütiger Hund zu Remus Bett, stinkend nach billigem Parfüm und Sex. Das waren die schlimmsten Nächte, denn selbst nachdem Sirius schon längst wieder in sein Zimmer zurück gekehrt war, konnte er es immer noch riechen.

Eines Morgens wachte er auf und fragte sich entsetzt ob es Liebe war. Aber er konnte sich beruhigen. Natürlich liebte er Sirius. Er liebte auch seine Eltern, James und Peter, und Harry und Lily.

Zwei Wochen später musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Sirius nicht so liebte wie er seine Eltern, James, Peter, Harry oder Lily liebte. Er vertagte den Gedanken.

Erst als sie zu viert im Pub saßen, jeder glücklich über seinem Bier und nur Sirius es nicht lassen konnte den Kopf nach der Blondine am Tresen zu drehen und ihr verschmitzt zuzulächeln, da ging ihm langsam ein Licht auf, warum sich sein Magen anfühlte, als wäre es von einem Geschwür befallen, warum er Peter kurz darauf anfuhr, sich früh verabschiedete, nach Hause ging, sich in seine Höhle legte und seine Stacheln ausfuhr.

Die Zukunft machte ihn unsicher. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht immer so bleiben konnte wie es momentan war. Sirius würde jemanden kennen lernen, jemanden, der nicht nur für eine Nacht blieb, jemanden, mit dem er reden und lachen konnte. Dies war nur eine Übergangssituation, sie würde schneller enden, als sie angefangen hatte, dass war Remus klar.

Er fing an jede Berührung von Sirius zu registrieren und zu speichern, sich Sirius Körper einzuprägen wie eine Karte, seine Täler, Hügel und Ebenen. Er war ein Erforscher dieses Körpers, ein Entdecker und Pionier.

Als der Tag kam und Sirius Marleen mitbrachte, wusste er, dass sie es war, auf die er gewartet hatte. Er las in seinem Zimmer, als sie durch den Flur stolperten und lachten. Es war ihr Lachen, das Remus aufhorchen ließ. Sie kicherte nicht, sondern lachte. Sie lachte mit ganzer Kraft, ohne Zurückhalten, und als Sirius mit einfiel, wusste Remus, dass er verloren hatte, was ihm nie gehört hatte.

Er wusste, bevor er sie sah, dass sie wunderschön sein würde. Umso erstaunter war er, als er sie am nächsten Morgen in der Küche sitzen sah (sie war über Nacht geblieben). Sie war nicht die Göttin, die er sich ausgemalt hatte. Sie hatte ein ganz alltägliches Gesicht, umrahmt von schwarzen Locken, und es waren ihre Augen, die sie zu etwas besonderem machten. Sie waren dunkel und schien ein eigenes Leben zu führen, so wie sie sprangen, blitzten und glitzerten.

Sie und Sirius frühstückten den restlichen Toast und Sirius sah nicht einmal auf, als Remus hineinkam.

Das Problem mit Marleen war, dass es ihm ungeheuer schwer viel, sie _nicht_ zu mögen. Sie war anziehend und witzig, lebendig und begeisternd. Er konnte sehen, was Sirius in ihr sah. Das machte die Situation für ihn umso schwerer. Die Geräusche nachts veränderten sich, aus dem lauten Stöhnen wurde ein leises Seufzen, er bildete sich ein sie küssen zu hören.

Dann eines Tages war Marleen verschwunden. Sie verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war und Sirius sprach nicht mehr von ihr. Stattdessen klopfte es nachts an Remus Tür und Sirius kam hinein und sah ihn fragend an. Er war erstaunt, Sirius hatte noch nie geklopft geschweige denn auf seine Zustimmung gewartet. Er hob die Decke und ließ ihn ein.

Er bildete sich ein, es hätte sich etwas verändert. Er bildete sich ein, dass Sirius seine Umarmung genauso liebte wie er. Er bildete sich ein, Sirius hätte sie für ihn verlassen, doch schon am nächsten Abend brachte er ein anderes Mädchen nach Hause.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Abstände zwischen Sirius Missionen wurden immer kürzer, er war immer seltener zu Hause.

Remus nahm einen Job bei einem Muggel an, er verdiente nicht viel, aber wenigstens regelmäßig.

Eines Abends kam er nach Hause und Sirius war bereits da, anscheinend gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt. Er saß auf dem Sofa, den Kopf in seinen Händen und vor sich eine Flasche mit Alkohol, die bereits zur Hälfte geleert worden war.

Bei dem Geräusch von Remus Schritten sah er auf. Remus blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihn einfach nur an. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig, Remus beobachtete Sirius, der wiederum ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Was…", bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, war Sirius aufgesprungen und hatte ihn gegen die Wand gepresst. Hektisch begann er Remus Gürtel zu öffnen. Remus war versucht ihn zu lassen, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Sirius Augen waren gerötet, sein Atem roch nach Alkohol. Er versuchte Sirius wegzustoßen, doch der wurde immer brutaler und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper an die Wand. Mit letzter Anstrengung stieß er ihn von sich. Sirius torkelte rückwärts, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, doch Remus war schneller und schmiss sich auf ihn, um ihn am Boden zu halten. Sirius bäumte sich auf und hätte ihn fast abgeworfen, doch etwas großen Brüllendes regte sich in Remus und er holte aus und schlug Sirius mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Es tat ungeheuer weh. Und es tat ungeheuer gut.

„Ich bin nicht dein verdammtes Spielzeug!", schrie er und schüttelte Sirius, dessen Kopf hin und her schlug, dann wurde er ganz still.

Remus ließ von ihm ab und sank neben ihn. Etwas Blut sickerte an Sirius Mundwinkeln vorbei auf den Teppich.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte Sirius.

„Dann hör auf mich so zu behandeln!", stieß Remus hervor und sah an die Decke.

„Regulus ist tot…"

„Was?" Remus wirbelte herum und starrte Sirius an. Er lag ganz still während einzelne Tränen an seinen Wangen hinunterliefen und sich mit dem Blut im Teppich vermischten.

Ihm fielen keine Worte des Trostes ein, er wischte sorgfältig die nassen Spuren von Sirius Gesicht. Sirius schluchzte auf, schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte sich an seine Brust. Automatisch gab er die Umarmung zurück. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Sirius ihn einmal so brauchen würde, wie er ihn brauchte. Aber nicht so, nicht so.

Eine lange Zeit saßen sie so verschlungen da, dann hob Sirius den Kopf und wischte sich das Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus.

„Wir…", er schniefte. „Wir hatten einen Einsatz, wir haben ein Haus überprüft, in dem sich Todesser aufhalten sollten.", er schluckte. „Es waren keine mehr da, zumindest keine Lebenden."

Er griff nach der Whiskeyflasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Er war schon eine Weile tot als wir ihn fanden.", sagte er mit festerer Stimme.

Remus nahm ihm die Flasche ab und trank. Es lief heiß seinen Hals hinunter.

„Er war so bescheuert!", sagte Sirius plötzlich. „Dieser Idiot! Wie konnte er sich mit Todessern einlassen?" Er sprang auf. „Da steckt meine Muter dahinter, ich werde sie…"

„Du wirst gar nichts!", fuhr Remus dazwischen. „Du wärst schneller tot als…"

„Na und?", rief Sirius. „Das kann dir doch egal sein!"

„Ist es aber nicht!"

„Warum?" Sirius sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur an.

„Warum?", brüllte Sirius.

„Weil ich dich liebe!", brüllte er zurück.

„ Ich benutze dich doch sowieso nur…"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend holte Remus aus und schlug zu. Sirius wehrte sich nicht. „Du bedeutest mir nichts." Noch ein Schlag. „Gar nichts.", murmelte Sirius zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Schlag.

„Du lügst…", stammelte Remus.

„Nur ein schneller…"

„Du lügst!", schrie Remus.

„So naiv…", keuchte Sirius.

„Du lügst…" Remus prügelte weiter auf ihn ein.

Irgendwie brachte Sirius es fertig ihn spöttisch und blutspritzend auszulachen. Entsetzt ließ Remus von ihm ab. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte seine Höhle verlassen, seinen Panzer abgeworfen und die gegnerische Lanze hatte sich genau durch ihn hindurch gebohrt.

In diesem Moment sah er das Flackern in Sirius Augen.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort.", sagte er, während er Sirius nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Was soll ich denn noch tun?", Sirius spuckte Blut auf den Boden. „Das ganze war doch von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich musste dich erst abfüllen, damit du dich nicht zu sehr wehrst."

„Ich wollte es auch."

Sirius schnaubte laut hörbar. „Ich hab dich angefallen wie ein Tier…"

„Das macht nichts…"

„Hör auf mich zu verteidigen!"

„Dann lüg mich nicht weiter an." Er kroch langsam zu ihm zurück.

„Remus…" Sirius versucht Rückwarts zu robben. „Remus, nein…"

„Sag, dass du mich liebst!" Er kam immer näher.

„Wie kann ich dich liebe, und dich dann so behandeln, wie ich es getan habe?" Sirius hatte die Wand erreicht.

„Liebst du mich?"

Sirius starrte an ihm vorbei und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieh mir in die Augen!" Er hob sein Kinn und zwang Sirius ihn anzusehen.

„Liebst du mich?"

Als Sirius die Antwort hauchte, sackte er in sich zusammen. „Ja…"

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Das Triumphgefühl, das er erwartet hatte, kam nicht.

„Warum hast du nie etwas ge…", fing er an.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Nachdem es so angefangen hat? Du warst immer so nüchtern und abwesend…"

„Wenigstens hab ich nicht jede zweite Schlampe aus dem Pub abgeschleppt."

Sirius sah aus wie ein getretener Hund. „Ich konnte euch hören, ihr wart so laut.", murmelte Remus.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Sirius. „Das war meine Absicht."

Remus zuckte zusammen.

„Und dann kam Marleen, und ich dachte, es wäre endlich vorbei. Aber sie hat mich verlassen.", sagte er schließlich.

„Sie hat _dich_ verlassen?"

Sirius nickte erschöpft. „Sie wusste es die ganze Zeit. Sie sagte, sie könne nicht mit mir zusammen sein, wenn ich ständig an die Person im Zimmer nebenan denken müsste." Abwartend sah er ihn an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", Remus fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich neben Sirius an die Wand.

Zögerlich griff Sirius nach seiner aufgerissenen Hand und legte sie in seine. Auch Sirius hatte Stacheln, dachte Remus. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie beide sie abgelegt, der Winterschlaf war vorbei, Frühling brach an. Lange saßen sie so da ohne etwas zu sagen da.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wann kommst du wieder?", fragte er und reichte Sirius seine Jacke.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich darüber nichts sagen kann."

„Sollen sie doch einen anderen als Geheimniswahrer nehmen…", vorsichtig legte er Sirius den Schal um den Hals und band ihn vorne zu.

„Für niemanden sonst, aber für Lily und James würde ich alles tun."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Remus und strich Sirius Jacke glatt.

Er drückte ihn an sich und presste sein Gesicht in Sirius Nacken. Er musste sich zwingen Luft in seine Lungen hineinzusaugen. Er spürte wie Sirius in seinen Armen zitterte.

„Lass dich nicht umbringen, okay?", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Du kennst mich doch.", sagte Sirius mit einen leisen Krächzen.

„Genau deshalb sag ich es." Er versuchte zu grinsen, aber er hatte die Befürchtung, dass es die Grimasse eines traurigen Clowns werden würde, von daher ließ er es schnell wieder bleiben.

Sirius brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande und legte seine Hand auf Remus Wange, dann küsste er ihn auf den rechten Mundwinkel.

„Sobald alles vorbei ist, komme ich zurück." Er presste ihre Stirnen zusammen, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Igel hielt zwölf Jahre Winterschlaf, bevor er Sirius wieder sah.

Ende

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
